plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cat-a-pult
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 21:56, December 26, 2011 |} |} Super Bowl Football To create a blog post with a picture, use the following strain: Where is the file name (i.e. "Peashooter.png") and is the caption. So your photo would have this strain: It works with blog posts too. " I know this is well, should be a blog post, but I wanted to add a picture. Today is the super bowl! A reference to the Football Zombie." Gregory Exploit 12:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories? Why did you make the categories "Plant", "Plants in I, Zombie", and "Fungi"? I don't see how "Nothing" describes the category "Plant". And what's with the 21 edits on the "Magnet-shroom" page? Gregory Exploit 19:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Contest Dude tell me if i won the contest I like ZomBotany Plants vs. Zombies wiki I like you. And your wiki. 18:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC)A wikia contributor Almanacs wiki Hello Cat-a-pult I joined your wiki. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 20:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC)AKA Snowttail Hyperactive Cat-a-pult, on just about every wiki I go to I see your name in the recent uploads. I'm trying to keep an eye on three wikis right now, and I can't focusBBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 20:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gargantuar How many hits does he take?-A Wikia Contributor 150 if normal, 300 if Giga, ~38 if from Big Trouble Little Zombie (all assume normal damage shots) Calm1234 16:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Crazy Dave How many hits does he take? Unknown since he does not get attacked by plants Calm1234 I wonder.-A Wikia Contributor Administrator Are you an admin? Questions Why am I asking you all these stuff? I know you don't mind. Categories. Stop adding irrelevant categories. If the category won't be used except for badge grinding, don't add it. And don't give me the "I'm going for the Octuple Circuit badge" excuse. You've been making too many random categories for this to go on. "When tempted to do anything in secret, ask yourself if you would do it in public; if you would not do it, be sure it is wrong." --Thomas Jefferson Gregory Exploit 23:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Achievement tips Hi Gargantuar Whats an imp? PvZ Brainzzzzz Sigh. Come back in a year when you've matured a little. Gregory Exploit 22:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Actually he will not be coming back in a year, as the account has been globally disabled calm1234 : Yay! Arthur Kirkland 06:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Other Stuff Now we can have room for another non-spammer on the leader board. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 14:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) At least you still have the other wikis :) Yep. Blocked so can't message you. Cat-a-pult 21:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) This also explains why I can't get Octuple Circuit: By spamming, you go back to square 1 once you are blocked (zero edits and zero points) So don't do it Calm1234